The present disclosure relates to display systems and head mounted displays.
Recently, development is promoted in a technique for setting an image forming apparatus through a head mounted display. The head mounted display is a type of wearable terminals or wearable computers. The head mounted display displays an image so as to be viewable to a user. In other words, the head mounted display displays information. For example, development is promoted in a technique for setting an image forming apparatus through a monocular head mounted display of retina projection type.
Specifically, when a main body of the head mounted display is powered on, a setting screen or an operation panel of a specific image forming apparatus is projected to a user's retina. Typically, the setting screen displayed on the operation panel of the specific image forming apparatus is projected to the retia. Alternatively, the operation panel of the specific image forming apparatus is projected to the retina. An image of at least a part of a user's viewable range is captured. When the user moves a finger within the captured range (user's viewable range) for operating the setting screen or the operation panel, the captured image is analyzed for detecting the user's finger motion. Through comparison between the coordinates of the finger tip of the moving finger and the coordinates of respective keys included in the setting screen or the operation panel projected to the retina, a key that the user operates is determined. The retina projection type may be called see-through type.